


Part of your World

by Pastaverse



Series: The Disney Storybook [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaverse/pseuds/Pastaverse
Summary: Deet is a Grottan gelfling who want nothing but to live on the surface. Rian is a Stonewood sailor who wants nothing but a life of adventure with the Sifa.After falling in love with Rian after saving him from a shipwreck, Deet makes a deal with a witch. Her voice in exchange for a chance at love.Now she's a pawn in a very dangerous game. She only has three days to make Rian fall in love with her, or she'll be become a prisoner inside of Grot forever(A re-telling of the 1989 movie The Little Mermaid)
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Disney Storybook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561036
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had so much inspiration for a story before. I finished writing this story in just over a day, and my goodness are my fingers sore.
> 
> This story was based an idea I had! ( https://glow-moss.tumblr.com/post/188936004784/time-for-my-aor-au#notes )
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: So the reason I made up a character to be the villain and not SkekLi was because I had not read the J.M Lee series, so I had no idea about SkekLi. I might rewrite this and use SkekLi as the villain instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This was before I read the J.M Lee series, so that's the reason SkekLi isn't the villain in this story

Rian always knew that he wanted to be sail with the Sifa from a young age. His father would tell him stories of the short time he spent sailing, and that’s all Rian needed to convince him. His father tried to sway him from doing so, but as Rian leaned over the side of the ship, feeling the salty sea breeze blow through his hair, he knew he had made the right decision.

“Hey, Rian!” One of his shipmates came over to stand beside him, leaning against the ship’s railing. “Great day to sail, huh? Thra must be on our side today.”

Rian nodded, brushing his bangs out of his face. “Indeed. Not a cloud in the sky.”

Rian’s gaze focused on the distant shore. The Mountains of Grot and the city of Ha’rar were gently nestled on the shore, the faint chatter from the Vapra Gelflings barely carrying over the crashing waves.

“Do you remember what Captain told us about the Mountains of Grot? About the Grottan?” His shipmate asked. “The Grottan were a clan of Gelfling, like us! But they’re only a myth at this point. One hasn’t been spotted in over a thousand trine!”

Rian glanced over at his shipmate. “Myth? I’m sure a couple of them still exist somewhere down there. How come no one’s gone down there to check?”

He shrugged. “The cave system down there is long and winding, believed to be as long as the mountain range. You’d get lost very easily. Plus it’s super dark in there, and there are many dangerous creatures down there.” He sighed quietly. “Do you believe the Grottan are still around?”

“I like to think that a few are left.” Rian responded. “I wonder what they do down in those caves.”

—-

Deet carefully walked over to the rock ledge, making sure not to step in any puddles of water. She had just discovered an underground pool near the base of the mountain, and she was in the mood to explore.

“Deet, wait up!” Her brother called out not too far behind her. “I’m not as fast as you!”

Deet paused to allow Bobb’N to catch up. She looked over the ledge, her eyes scanning the surface of the pool below her. It was dark, but her large eyes enabled her to see just fine. Plus there were small bits of sunlight managing to seep in through the rocky crevices, which aided her sight.

“Bobb’N, look!” Deet pointed at the remains of a wrecked ship, which was lying near a blocked cave entrance. It was an old Sifan ship, as the torn sails had Sifan symbols on them. It was also a much older ship, as it was quite small, unlike the ships the Sifa use now.

“Let’s check it out!” Deet unfurled her wings and jumped from the ledge, gently gliding down to the edge of the water. She carefully stepped onto the overturned ship, making sure it could hold her weight before she continued.

Bobb’N climbed on the boat after her, panting. He had to climb down from the ledge, due to the fact that he didn’t have wings.

“Could you wait for me next time?” Bobb’N asked in between breaths, but Deet wasn’t listening. She was too busy exploring the ship, using the faint sunlight to help her see.

Bobb’N followed after her, shivering due to the cold, damp atmosphere. He looked around cautiously. He felt like he was being watched by something, but he didn’t express his worries to Deet. She would have just brushed it off as nervousness. 

“Woah.” Deet stopped, bending over to pick up an object on the ground. Bobb’N stood next to her, trying to see what she was holding.

“What is it?” He asked. Deet turned and pressed an object in his hand. It was made from metal, and cold to the touch. He ran his fingers over the three sharp prongs on the item. “I wonder what it is.”

“Maybe Brea can tell us!” Deet said, placing the object in her bag. She continued to search the ship, Bobb’N keeping lookout.

“Deet, do you hear that?” Bobb’N whispered. “I think there’s something out there.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

Bobb’N didn’t get a chance to answer when a loud roar echoed throughout the cave. A Nurloc had somehow stumbled upon the underground pool, and it was coming for them fast.

“Quickly, grab on!” Deet said, unfurling her wings. Bobb’N quickly climbed on her back, being mindful of her wings. Deet quickly climbed up the ship’s structure, balancing herself on the ship’s mast. 

“Hold on!” Deet jumped, hoping that she was up high enough for her wings to catch the wind. Fortunately, she was and she was able to fly herself and Bobb’N back up to the rock ledge, leaving the Nurloc down by the pool.

“Haha! Take that!” Bobb’N yelled, climbing off of Deet’s back. The Nurloc roared in response, causing Bobb’N to jump.

Deet chuckled. “Bobb’N, you really are a Nebrie.”

“I am not!”


	2. Chapter 2

Brea stood by the water’s edge, singing quietly to herself. She enjoyed spending time by the sea. She found the salty sea air relaxing, and if wasn’t for the fact that she was a princess, she would’ve become a Sifan sailor the second she was considered old enough. She stood on the shore, gripping her telescope, hoping to find something out on the waves.

“Brea!” A voice behind her caught her attention. She turned around to see Deet and Bobb’N high on the mountains, waving at her. She chuckled, holding her telescope up to her eye. But she decided to look through it the wrong way. She figured it would get a laugh out of Deet.

“Grottan on the mountain peak!” Brea yelled, waving to Deet. “Deet! How are you doing, kid?” Brea lowered her telescope and discovered that Deet flew down to her, and was standing less than arm's length away from her.

“Woah, what a flight.” Brea said, causing Deet to chuckle. 

“You were holding the telescope the wrong way, silly.”

Brea chuckled. “I know. Just wanted to make you laugh.” Brea tucked the telescope underneath her arm. “What do you have for me today?”

“Oh! Almost forgot why I was here.” Deet reached into her bag and pulled out the metal three-pronged object. Brea took it from her, twirling it with her fingers.

“This is a fork. You use these to eat food. You’re telling me you don’t have forks in Grot?”

Deet shook her head. “We eat with our hands.”

Brea smiled. “There’s another thing these can be used for. Sometimes if I can’t find my hairbrush, I’ll use one to fix my hair.”

Deet chuckled. “You’re joking!”

Brea shook her head, handing the fork back to Deet. “As serious as I can be. Anything else?”

“Just one more thing. It’s some kind of flute, but I was wondering if you know what kind?” Deet pulled out a small reed flute from her bag and passed it to Brea.

“This is a Sifan flute, often used for big events like weddings or ceremonies.” Brea said, observing the flute. “It’s an old one, too. The wood’s beginning to rot. Where did you find this?”

“There was a shipwreck-” Deet paused, her eyes widening slightly. “D-Did you say ceremonies?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Oh, the coronation ceremony! Oh my goodness, Maudra Argot’s going to kill me!”

“That was today?” Bobb’N asked, his voice filled with worry.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you, Brea!” Deet turned and ran back to the caves, Bobb’N in tow. 

“Anytime, sweetie!” Brea called out, waving at her.

“Hurry, Bobb’N!” Deet yelled to her little brother, ducking into one of the mountain’s many entrances. She was so caught up in her task that she didn’t notice the two Gelfling spying on her from the shadows.

Two twin Grottan siblings watched from another entrance, chuckling quietly to themselves. The pendents they wore their necks were glowing with a soft blue light, the light bouncing off of the dark cave walls as they followed Deet deeper into Grot. 

—-

An old Grottan gelfling was also watching Deet, the necklaces the twins were wearing acted like a window. She could see what the twins see, and she chuckled watching Deet run through the caves, desperate to get home.

“Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn’t want to miss mother’s big celebration, would we? Huh! Celebration, indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastic feasts when I lived in Domrak. And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while she and her flimsy gelf-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough Dari! Keelo! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of hers. She may be the key to Argot's undoing”

The gelfling into the light, her old features illuminated by the glow moss growing along the walls. She chuckled to herself, watching the projection of Deet and Bobb’N running to Domrak.

“Just you wait, little princess. Baivali’s got big things planned for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things in case there's confusion:
> 
> \- The coronation ceremony was an event where Deet was going to coronated to be the next Grottan maudra when Argot passed away
> 
> \- Ana is a nurloc herder, and she's appointed by Maudra Argot to be Deet's watchful guardian to help keep Deet out of trouble

Bobb’N peeked around the corner, looking at Deet who was standing in front of Maudra Argot. Her head was bowed, and her shoulders were shaking.

“What am I going to you, Deethra?” Maudra Argot said in an exasperated tone.

“Maudra Argot, I’m sorry, I just forgot, I-”

Argot held up her hand. “Because of your careless and reckless behaviour, the celebration-”

“Had to be postponed! Completely ruined!” Ana chimed in. “Everyone was disappointed, Deet. Everyone was looking forward to the coronation.” 

“But it wasn't her fault!” Bobb’N said, running into the room. “Ah - well - first, ahh, this Nurloc chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this Vapra came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -”

“Vapra?” Maudra Argot gasped. “You went Topside again, didn’t you?”

Deet glared at Bobb’N, who was hiding behind Deet. “Nothing happened!” 

“Oh, Deethra, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those other gelfling!”

“Mother, they’re not barbarians!”

“They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some Sifan’s hook?”

“I'm sixteen trine old - I'm not a childling anymore -”

“Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live in these caves, you'll obey my rules!”

“But if you would just listen -”

“Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?” 

Deet stepped forward to speak, but as her eyes filled with tears, she turned and fled, Bobb’N following behind her.

—-  
Ana sighed. “Teenagers, huh? They think they know everything.”

Argot sighed as well. “You don’t think I was too hard on her?”

Ana shook her head. “If Deet was my daughter, I’d show her who’s boss. No more “flying to the Topside” business. I’d keep her under tight control.”

“You’re right, Ana. What she needs is constant supervision. Someone to keep her out of trouble. Someone like you, Ana.”

“Yeah! Someone like - wait, me? I-”

Argot held up her hand. “You heard me. Follow here. Keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble.”

Ana sighed. “Yes, Maudra Argot.”

—-

“Oh, Deet. Where did you go?” Ana said with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t have-”

She paused when she saw Deet flying over her head, flying into one of the many branching caves. She looked around to make sure no one had followed, then continued into the cave.

“Huh?” Ana unfurled her wings, and flew up to the cave. She glanced around the entrance, and after seeing nothing of interest, continued deeper into the cave.

The cave lead to a large grotto, which was filled with various objects found from Deet’s trips Topside. Ana was impressed by Deet’s collection, and she felt the sudden urge to explore.

“Deet, are you ok?” Bobb’N sat down beside Deet, who was sitting in the middle of the cave, cradling the fork in her hands.

“If only I can make her understand. I don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things...could be bad.” Deet said somberly, placing the fork on a shelf with various other objects.

Then Deet began to sing. Ana had come to learn that Deet would sing whenever she was upset. When Ana asked her why, she said that it helped her express her feelings, and to help clear her head. As Ana sat there, hidden behind the cave’s entrance, she could understand why. The song that Deet was singing was full of emotion, and it tugged at Ana’s heart.

When Deet finished singing, Ana wanted to call out and tell her to continue, but before she could say anything, she fell from the cave’s entrance, knocking a shelf over, the crash that followed echoed loudly throughout the room.

Deet gasped, surprised by the sudden crash. “Ana?”

Ana sat up, brushing dust off of her clothing. “Deet, what - what is all this?”

“It’s my...collection.” Deet said sheepishly.

“Ah, I see. Your collection.” Ana picked up a fishhook from the ground, observing it with a small smile on her face. “IF MAUDRA ARGOT KNEW ABOUT THIS, SHE’D-”

“You aren’t going to tell her, are you?” Bobb’N asked, jumping up from his hiding spot.

“Oh, please don’t tell Maudra Argot, she’ll never understand!” Deet begged.

“Deet, you’re not thinking straight. You’re still upset from earlier. Come, I’ll take you home and we’ll get you something warm to drink.”

“Wait.” Deet’s ears twitched. “Do you hear that? It sounds like...celebrating!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Celebrating? What-”

Before Ana could finish her question, Deet had ran out of the grotto. Ana ran to catch up with her, but by the time she exited the cave, Deet had already taken flight and exited Grot. 

Deet ran to one of the cave’s exits and peeked outside, looking for the source of the noise. It was a Sifan ship not too far from the mountain’s shores. Deet gasped quietly, stepping out onto the sand.

Ana appeared beside Deet, out of breath from having to chase her. “Deet, what were you-oh sweet nurloc hide!” Ana had just noticed the ship, and the fact that they were standing out in the open. “Deet, we have to-”

Deet took off down the beach, wings unfurled. With a jump, Deet took to the sky, flying towards the ship.

—- 

Deet clung to the side of the ship, peering over the railing to observe the Gelfling aboard the ship. There seemed to be some kind of party going on, as everyone was singing and dancing, and just having a good time. Deet continued to watch, a smile on her face. She had to fight the urge to climb aboard the ship and join in herself. 

A lone fizzgig was also aboard the ship, rolling around, trying to avoid being stepped on. The fuzzy creature caught Deet’s scent, and started to roll in her direction. She cursed herself quietly. She should’ve known her earthy scent would be noticeable over the normal salty scent of the sea. The fizzgig rolled over to her, sniffing her cautiously. After deeming her harmless, the fizzgig licked her cheek affectionately. 

“Here, boy! Come here, Vanti! Hey, whatcha doing? Silly boy.”

The fizzgig rolled away from her, and over to a young male on the ship. He picked up the fizzgig and gave it an affectionate pat on the head.

Deet felt her heart rate increase. She found the boy handsome, and she felt a small smile creep up her face. The boy was a Stonewood, and he looked to be the only Stonewood onboard. Everyone else looked like a Vapra or a Sifa. His tan skin and long brown and blue hair were eye-catching, but what pulled Deet under a love spell were his deep blue eyes. She could stare into the forever and not get tired of looking into them.

“Hey there!” A sudden voice from beside her caused her to jump. “Whatcha lookin at?”

“Hush, Brea!” Deet scolded. “We’ll be seen.”

“Oh, I gotcha. We’re being sneaky. WE’RE OUT TO DISCOVER!”

Deet pulled her down before anyone on board could see her. “I’ve never seen another gelfling up close before. Isn’t he handsome?”

“I dunno, he seems a bit hairy and slobbery.”

“No, not the fizzgig! The one holding the fizzgig.” Deet adjusted Brea’s gaze so that she was looking at Rian.

—-

“So, Rian. What did you think about the Spriton plains?” One of Rian’s shipmates asked, giving the fizzgig in his arms a small pat.

“They were alright. I liked the quiet.”

“Yeah. A change of pace from our usual parties, huh?”

Rian chuckled. “A big change of pace.”

“So. Me and a couple others noticed you staring at another Gelfling at Sami Thicket. Has our Rian finally found someone to call a mate?”

Rian shook his head. “While she was cute, just not someone I see spending the rest of my life with.”

The other guy groaned. “Will you ever find someone to call a mate? Seems like everyone else on this ship has found someone but you.”

“Relax.” Rian said, sitting on the ship’s railing. “The right girl is out there. I just haven’t found her yet.”

“Maybe you aren’t looking hard enough.”

“I’ll know when I find her! It’ll...It’ll hit me. Like lighting!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, lighting forked across the sky, followed by the low rumble of thunder. The sky grew dark, and the wind began to pick up.

“Storm’s coming!” Someone yelled out. “Stand fast!”

—-

Deet gasped. “Brea, you need to go. Quickly! Before the wind gets too strong!”

Brea nodded. “Get back safe.” Brea unfurled her wings and flew off, leaving Deet alone on the side of the ship. The rain was beginning to fall, pelting Deet’s skin, and soaking her hair and clothing.

The sea became choppy, the wind freezing Deet to the bone. The rain was falling faster and harder now, and the sound of the gelfling on the ship was drowned out by the booming thunder. 

Lighting struck the ship, setting one of the sails on fire. Deet shivered, desperately holding on to the ship’s side, praying to Thra for the sea to still and for the rain to stop.

“Look out!” The warning from on-board came too late. The ship crashed against a rock, the sudden stop causing Deet to lose her grip and fall into the sea, along with some of the crewmates from the ship. 

Deet surfaced, coughing up sea water. She knew how to swim, but the rough sea was making it hard to stay afloat. She grabbed a piece of wood that had fallen off the ship. She climbed on top of it, still coughing up water. 

“Rian!” One of his shipmates yelled, looking at the burning ship in horror. Rian had gotten stuck on the ship. He had fallen through a hole in the ship, getting his leg stuck. He tried to free himself, but he was unable to. The ship was hit by a wave, and the ship tipped over, sinking beneath the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

Deet quickly dove beneath the waves, looking for Rian in the ship’s debris. She spotted him, quickly grabbing him before he sank too far below beneath the waters. She resurfaced, grabbing onto a piece of wood to keep herself from going under. She clung tightly to Rian’s unconscious frame, and started paddling towards the shore.

“Is he dead?” Deet questioned Brea, gently placing Rian’s head in her lap. The storm had faded, and the light of the suns were beginning to break through the clouds. The light warmed Deet, who was still soaked from the storm. 

Brea gently placed her hand on Rian’s neck, looking for a pulse. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she located his pulse. “He’s alive.”

Deet also sighed in relief. She looked down at Rian, gently brushing his wet hair out of his face. “Isn’t he beautiful?” With a deep breath, she began to sing. She kept her voice quiet, so she would draw attention to herself, but she made sure Rian could hear her. 

Rian began to stir from his unconsciousness. The suns light blinded him, and his head throbbed, but the soft singing of the mysterious girl and the soft skin of her hand against his cheek made him forget those things. He reached up and gently grabbed her hand, savoring the sound of her voice.

The barking of a fizzgig was what made Deet pull her hand away and run in the direction of the caves. She didn’t stop until she was safely hidden. 

“There you are!” A couple of Rian’s shipmates ran over to him, helping him into a sitting position. “How are you feeling?”

Rian ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying to form his thoughts into words. “There was this girl, and...she was singing. I think she rescued me!” 

Rian’s shipmates exchanged glances. “Rian, I think you have sun frenzy. Come, the Vapra has allowed us refuge.”

The two lifted Rian to his feet, and began to lead him away. Deet watched from the cave, her heart pounding in her ears. Ana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, while Bobb’N stared at Deet, confused about what was happening.

“We just need to forget all this ever happened. You won’t tell her. I won’t tell her. I will stay in one piece.”

Deet stepped out into the sunlight, watching Rian walk away. They were out of earshot, and the feelings bubbling inside her were too hard to contain. 

“I don’t know when, I don’t know how, but I know something’s starting right now! Watch and you’ll see, someday I’ll be part of your world!”

She sang loud and proud, something she would have never done in the past. But now, she just had to sing loud. She wanted everyone to know about her feelings. At least, everyone who would listen.

—-

Baivali watched the projection that was playing in front of her, barely able to contain her laughter.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I can’t stand it- It’s too easy! The childling is in love with another gelfling! And not just any Gelfling, a Stonewood! Mother’s gonna LOVE that. Maudra Argot’s lovesick, headstrong adopted daughter will make a lovely addition to my collection.”

She chuckled. By collection, she meant her garden of souls. The souls of Gelfling who lost the deals they had made with her. The souls of those who signed the contract without reading the fine print.

—-

“Deet? Come on out!” Ana commanded, knocking on Deet’s bedroom door. “You’ve been in there all morning!”

Deet emerged from her room, humming to herself. Deet had an obvious skip in her step, and a dreamy look on her face confirmed the suspicions of the Grottan servants that worked in the citadel. 

“Morning, mother.” Deet said to Maudra Argot as she skipped by her, singing out loud to herself.

“Oh, she’s got it bad.” One of the servants muttered aloud.

“Hmm? What has she got?” Argot asked the servant.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Another servant chimed in. “Deethra’s in love.”

“Deet? In love?” Maudra Argot repeated with a smile.

—-

Ana paced around, muttering to herself. “Ok. So far, so good. She doesn’t know. But a secret this big won’t stay hidden for long.”

Deet laid on her back on a ledge not too far above Ana. She gripped a flower in her hand. “He loves me.” She picked a petal, and dropped it. “He loves me not.” Another petal picked. “He loves me!” She said excitedly, picking the last petal from the flower. She giggled excitedly, holding the petal against her heart. 

“Deet. Stop talking crazy.”

“I have to see him again! Tonight! Brea should know where he’s staying.”

“Deet, will you get your head out of the clouds and back into the caves where it belongs?” Ana scolded.

“Brea can lead to where he’s staying, and then I can find a way to get his attention!”

“Deet, that’s enough! These caves are your home, not up there!”

Deet sighed as Ana began to rant about the dangers of the surface, and why Deet would be much happier forgetting about that Stonewood boy and staying in the caves. 

Deet simply rolled her eyes. She unfurled her wings, and waited for Ana to turn her back. Once she did, Deet flew off, and went to her grotto, leaving Ana to rant to thin air.

“And that leads me to my next-” Ana paused when she realized that Deet had flew off while she had her back turned. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. “Someone needs to nail that girl’s wings to the floor.” She muttered tiredly.

—-

“Ana?” Her ears perked at the sound of her name being called. One of the servant girls from the Citadel ran over to her.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Maudra Argot wants to see you. Something about Deet.”

Ana gasped. “She knows.” She whispered to herself.

Ana stepped onto the throne room, taking a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking of her knees.

“I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm.” 

With another deep breath, Ana approached Argot’s throne, bowing to the Maudra.

“Yes?” Her voice squeaked, so she cleared her throat. “Yes, Maudra Argot?” She asked again.

“I’m concerned about Deet. Have you noticed that she’s acting strange?” Argot asked.

Ana shook her head. “No, I don’t think I have?”

Argot looked at Ana, confused. “Daydreaming? Singing to herself? You haven’t noticed?”

“Oh, um, well-”

“I know you’re keeping something from me, Ana.”

Ana flinched. “Keeping something?”

Argot nodded. “About Deet being in love?”

“I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen!” Ana yelled, throwing herself on her knees. “I told her to stay away from the other Gelfling, but she-”

“Other Gelfling?” Argot asked, standing up from her throne. She clutched her trident tightly. “What about other Gelfling?”

Ana chuckled nervously. “Who said anything about other Gelfling?”


	6. Chapter 6

Deet sat in her grotto, making small adjustments to the items lining the make-shift shelves. She found that she couldn’t keep her grotto one way for long. She had to change up the way it looked every now and then. 

She hummed quietly to herself, finishing up with her adjustments. She turned to leave when she saw Maudra Argot standing at the cave’s entrance.

“Mother!”

“I consider myself a reasonable Gelfling. I set the rules, and I expect you to obey them.”

“But mother!” Deet protested.

“Is it true you rescued a Stomewood from drowning?”

“Mother, he would’ve died!”

“One less outside Gelfling to worry about!”

“You don’t even know him!”

“Know him?” Argot clutched her trident tightly, which was beginning to glow as Argot grew angry. “I don’t have to know him. They’re all the same. Spineless, savage murderers incapable of feeling.”

“Mother, I love him!” Deet gasped. Whoops.

Argot stared at Deet. She was angry, the tight grip on her trident turning her knuckles an off-white. “Have you lost your senses? He's Stonewood, you’re Grottan.”

“I don’t care!” Deet yelled, tears beginning to pour down her face. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this, Deethra. But I’m afraid you don’t give me many options. I have to get through to you, and if this is the only way I can do that, it must be done.”

Before Deet could protest, a sudden blast of light blinded her, accompanied by a loud crashing sound. Deet opened her eyes, and saw that her grotto was destroyed. Everything was smashed to pieces. 

Deet sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

Argot looked around the destroyed grotto, then back at Deet’s sobbing frame. She felt a sudden sense of shame, and left.

Ana appeared from the grotto’s entrance, looking around at the mess that covered the floor. 

“Deet. I-I’m sorry, I-”

“Just go.” Deet whimpered, turning away so that her back faced Ana. With a sigh, Ana stood up and left, leaving Deet by herself.

—-

“Poor child.” A voice called out from the shadows. “Poor, sweet child.”

Deet looked up to see a mysterious young Grottan female standing in front of her. Beside her was another Grottan, a male. They both wore outfits that were completely black in color, and their eyes were not the normal brown seen in Grottans, but instead, they were an inky black.

“She has a very serious problem.” The male whispered, stepping out into the light. “If only there was a way we could help.”

“But there is!” The girl chimed in, also stepping out into the light.

Deet looked at the two, confused. “Who are you? How did you find this place?”

“Don’t be scared. I’m Dari.” The girl stepped forward, gently petting Deet’s hair.

“And I’m Keelo.” The boy waved. “And we might have an answer to your problem.”

“We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all of your dreams come true. Just imagine. You and your Stonewood, together forever.” Dari gushed.

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Deet said, wiping her eyes.

“Baivali has great power.” Keelo said, his voice dripping with artificial sweetness.

Deet gasped. “The witch? No, I couldn’t possibly- no! Go! Leave me alone!”

Dari scoffed. “Suit yourself.”

The twins stood up and started to leave the grotto. Deet looked around her destroyed grotto, the suggestion of visiting the grottan witch still bouncing around in her head. She knew it would be dangerous. Many have visited the witch, but have never returned, rumored to be dead. But as she stared at the remains of her destroyed items, her anger began to build.

“Wait.” She called out.

The twins turned to face her. “Yes?”

—-

“Poor Deet.” Bobb’N whispered.

“I didn’t mean to tell, it was an accident.” Ana explained. “I don’t know if Deet will ever forgive me for this.”

Ana paused. Deet passed by the two, being whisked away by two mysterious Gelfling. 

“Deet? What are you going?” Ana questioned, following after Deet.

“I’m going to visit Baivali.” Deet answered.

“Baivali?! Deet, no!” Ana grabbed Deet’s hand, pulling her away from the twins. “You can’t! It’s too dangerous!”

“Why don’t you go tell Maudra Argot? You’re good at that!” Deet pulled her hand away, and followed after the twins.

—-

The two lead Deet to Baivali’s cavern, which is built inside of a giant nurloc skeleton. As Deet approached the entrance, she could hear screaming. She realized that the screaming was coming from the walls of the cavern, which caused Deet to stall outside of the entrance.

“Don’t be scared.” Dari held out her hand. “If you do what you’re told, you won’t end up like them.”

Deet was confused, but she quickly came to the conclusion that Dari was referring to the screaming coming from the walls. 

Every muscle told her to run, but she took Dari’s hand, allowing her to lead Deet through the entryway.

“Come in, come in my child. One mustn’t lurk in doorways. It’s rude. One might question your upbringing.”

Deet stared at the old Grottan standing in front of her. The first thing Deet noticed was that she had the same eye color as the twins. The same inky black color.

“Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this Gelfling.” Baivali continued. “This, er, Stonewood fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become one of them.”

“One of them?” Deet asked. “What do you mean?”

“It’s simple. You’re Grottan. But with a couple tricks, I can make you someone different.”

“You can do that?” Deet asked, her eyes widening. 

“That’s what I do, sweet childling. Help unfortunate Gelfling like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.”

Deet watched from a distance as Baivali walked over to a cauldron in the middle of the room. She beckoned for Deet to come closer as she poured bottles of mysterious substances into the cauldron.

“Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a Vapra for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get him to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll win his heart permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a Grottan, and - you belong to me.”

Deet pondered the deal. “What about my looks? Will they be forever changed?”

Baivali shook her head. “Doesn’t matter if you win or not, your looks will return to normal after 3 days. Now, have we got a deal?”

“If I win, I’ll never be able to come back to the caves again.” 

“That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know.”

“But I don't have any -”

Baivali held her hand up. “I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice.”

Deet placed a hand on her throat. “My voice?”

“You've got it, angel fish. No more talking, singing, zip.”

“But without my voice, how can I -”

Baivali groaned. “You’ll have your looks! And never forget the importance of body language!”

Baivali cackled as she continued to add substances to the caldron. “So, Gentle Deet.” Baivali laid a contract down in front of her. “Do we have a deal?”

Deet took a deep breath. Was this what she really wanted? Was it worth it, leaving her a friends and family behind for a boy she only knew the name of?

But then her memory flashed back to a few hours earlier, to Argot destroying her grotto. To Argot berating her, simply because she was interested in the surface world.

Without a second thought, Deet grabbed the pen and signed her name.

—-  
“Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.”

The light in the room changed. The room was filled with blue light, swirling around the cavern in a dizzying spin. 

“Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me!”

A pair of green ghostly hands rose from the caldron, the room’s light changing from blue to green 

“Now, sing.”

It was too late now. The contract had been signed, so she couldn’t turn back. Deet swallowed her fear, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

Her voice echoed around the room, and an itch began to rise in her throat. It burned and stung, but she continued to sing. One of the ghostly hands wrapped itself around her waist, the other one down her throat. The burn intensified, leaving Deet’s throat feeling raw and jagged. The hand pulled itself free from her throat, pulling out a glowing orb with it. The hand was then pulled into a necklace around Baivali’s neck, which began to glow a bright gold. The other hand let go of her waist, dropping Deet to the ground.

Deet’s hand shot to her throat. Her voice was gone. 

Suddenly, she was enveloped in a throbbing pain. The pain shot up her body, making her stomach twist. If she could’ve screamed, she would’ve, but she couldn’t. All she could do was writhe around, hands over her ears to try and block out the sound of Baivali’s laughter.

She felt a pair of hands wrap around her upper arm, pulling her up off the ground. “Quickly! We have to get out of here!”

The mysterious person pulled her through the caves. They were dark, and she couldn’t see where she was going. 

For the first time in her life, Deet found the blinding sunlight welcoming.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, Deet. What did you do?” Bobb’N said, staring at his sister. Or, who he thought was his sister. She was unrecognizable with her once green skin now a pale white and her messy hair now brushed and tied back into a couple of neat braids. 

“Well, look what the nurlocs dragged in!” Brea jogged up to the group, her face falling when her gaze landed on Deet. “Oh, hello. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Deet opened her mouth to talk, but then she remembered. She didn’t have her voice anymore. She beckoned to her throat, trying to tell Brea that she didn’t have a voice, but this only confused Brea more.

“Um, I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“Brea.” Bobb’N chimed in, placing his hand on Deet’s shoulder. “It’s Deet. She just looks a bit different.”

Brea looked back at Deet, confused. “What? Deet, what happened to you? Why do you look like a Vapra? Not even a full Vapra. You still have big ears. Your eyes are also a bit large for a normal Vapra.”

“She traded her voice to a witch!” Ana yelled, angrily tugging her hair. 

“And now she only has to get that Stonewood boy to kiss her or she’ll be bound to the caves forever!” Bobb’N added.

“And she's only got three days. Just look at her. A Vapra. On the surface! This is a catastrophe! What would Maudra Argot think? She’s going to kill the both of us! You know what?” With a huff, Ana stood up, brushing sand off her clothing. “I’m going to march straight down there and tell her right know like I should’ve the minute-”

With a quiet gasp, Deet stood up, trying to block Ana from entering the cave. She shook her head with a silent no.

“Don’t you shake your head at me, young lady.” Ana scolded. “Maybe there’s still time. If we could get the witch to give you back your voice, you can go home back to your normal life and...and…”

Ana stopped. Deet grabbed her hands, still shaking her head no. Her lower lip trembled, her large eyes beginning to swim with tears. “Please.” She mouthed silently.

Ana sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you find this Stonewood boy.”

Deet smiled, wrapping Ana in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry to break this up, but there’s a lot of things that we need to figure out. We gotta find a place where Deet can stay for the next three days. Plus there’s your outfit.” Brea said, pointing to Deet’s dress. “I know that’s considered normal wear in the Grottan clan, but it looks like you’re wearing an old ship sail. Plus...how do I say this in the nicest way possible...it stinks. You smell like a wet fizzgig.” 

A barking fizzgig rolled into view, startling Ana and Bobb’N.

“Bobb’N, in the caves!” Ana yelled, leading him towards the cave’s entrance.

The fizzgig rolled towards Deet, barking loudly. Deet, unsure of what to do, quickly climbed up on a rock to try to distance herself from the fizzgig.

“Vanti! Where are you, boy?”

That voice. It was the Stonewood sailor! He’s here! 

Rian walked out from behind a rock, calling the fizzgig’s name. The fizzgig rolled over to him, picking him up. “There you are, Vanti. You really gotta-”

Rian stopped when he noticed Deet sitting on the rock a few feet away. Deet, suddenly self-conscious of her ragged appearance, quickly ran her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the various knots and remove the bits of seaweed in her hair. She was also aware of how bad she smelled. Brea was right. She did smell like a wet fizzgig.

“Oh. Oh, I see.” Rian walked over to Deet, who was still trying to pretty herself up. “Are you ok, miss? I’m sorry if this goofball scared you.” Rian chuckled, patting the fizzgig in his arms. “He’s harmless.” He chuckled again. He eyed Deet up and down, his eyes narrowing. “Have...have we met before? You look really familiar.”

Deet’s eyes lit up, and she nodded her head.

“We have?” Rian pondered this for a moment before his eyes also lit up. “You were the one who saved me! You’re the one I’ve been looking for! What’s your name?”

“Deet!” She mouthed. She kept forgetting the fact that she didn’t have a voice. She placed her hand on her throat, trying to signal that she was mute.

“Oh, you can’t talk?” Rian said in a disappointed tone. Deet shook her head. “Then you aren’t the person I’m looking for.” Rian added.

Deet huffed, frustrated. She needed a way to talk, but how? She didn’t know how to write, and she obviously couldn’t get Ana or Bobb’N to explain for her. Brea was also nowhere to be seen, but she didn’t have the full story. Even then, her story wouldn’t have made sense. So she tried to use hand signals to tell her story, but this only made Rian more confused.

“You’re hurt? You’re injured...you need help?” Rian asked.

Deet shook her head. She leaned forward on the rock she was sitting on, but she slipped, falling into Rian’s arms.

“Woah! Careful.” Rian said, gently placing Deet on the ground. “You look like you’ve been through a shipwreck. Here, let’s get you to Ha’rar. We can get you help there.”

—-

Brea and her sister Tavra were the ones who were asked to help the mysterious gelfling who was found on the shores of Grot. The town that was once loud and bustling with activity was quiet with whispers and rumors.

“Are you sure she’s Vapran?”

“What’s with her eyes? Why are they so big?”

“Her ears are so big!”

“She looks half-Grottan.”

“Are the Grottan still around?”

Deet’s ears lowered. She hated the whispers and rumors. She hated people pointing out her ears and eyes, and that she smelled like mud and dirt.

“Don’t worry, Deet.” Brea whispered, leading Deet through Ha’rar. “My sister and I will clean you right up. We’ll have you looking great in no time!”

—-

“So you must be the mysterious Gelfling my sister always talks about.” Tavra said, looking Deet up and down. “Brea, I thought you said she was Grottan.”

“She is! She had a witch change her looks so that she can charm a Stonewood. But she lost her voice because of it.” Brea explained.

“I see.” Tavra said, picking a piece of seaweed from Deet’s hair. “Sorry to hear about your voice. But now, we’ll focus on your looks. We just have to brush out your hair, pick off all the seaweed, and get you a change of clothes. Here, sit.”

Tavra pushed Deet into a sitting position, and grabbed a hairbrush. She undid Deet’s braids, and started to pick out strands of seaweed. “My goodness, did you get washed up from a storm? You have more seaweed in your hair than an entire ship of Sifan sailors.”

“Don’t poke fun, Tavra.” Brea chided. “She’s been through a lot.” Brea had returned with a spare outfit, placing it beside Deet. “Here, I’ll get this side.” Brea grabbed a hairbrush and started brushing out the left side of Deet’s hair. The salt water in Deet’s hair had dried, and it left Deet’s hair quite tangled, and it took a lot of effort not to yank Deet’s hair. After a few minutes, Brea and Tavra had managed to brush out all the knots and had it pulled back into a simple braid. 

“There you go. Feeling better, Deet?” Brea asked.

Deet nodded. She would have never admitted it out loud, but changing out of her old nurloc rump dress into something that was actually clean felt nice. She felt whole again, at least physically.

“There’s that smile.” Brea said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Deet’s ear. “Let’s go see your Stonewood suitor, shall we?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Woah. Now I’m the one that’s speechless.” Rian said with a chuckle. “You look amazing.”

Deet smiled, bowing her head in a sign of thanks. 

“Hello...Rian, right? So, do you have anything planned for you and your mysterious date?” Brea teased, elbowing Deet gently, who was blushing.

“There’s a lake not too far from my home in Stone-in-the-Wood. It’s not a very long walk, so if that’s what...I don’t think I got your name.” Rian said, bowing his head in apology.

“It’s Deet.” Brea said. “Well, It’s Deethra, but she prefers Deet.”

“Deet? Why, that’s...kind of pretty.” Rian smiled. “So, Deet, do you wish to come with me to Stone-in-the-Wood?” Rian asked, holding out his hand.

Deet nodded, taking Rian’s hand into her own. She felt her eyes widen a bit, she wasn't expecting his skin to be that soft.

—-

Ana, Brea, and Bobb’N followed them, making sure that they remained hidden in the trees.

“Why aren’t they talking? Isn’t communication key in a relationship?” Ana asked, exasperated.

“Well, Deet can’t exactly talk at the moment.” Brea reminded. 

“I know that! But she can at least try!” Ana said in a strained tone. “I think I know what can help.”

With some assistance from Brea, Ana was able to climb up into one of the trees. A couple of songbirds chirped quietly on one of the branches. Ana reached out and gently scooped one of them up in her hands. The bird chirped happily, bouncing up and down in Ana’s palms. 

“Why, hello!” Ana chirped, gently stroking the top of the bird’s head. “I need your help. See those two down there? The girl is my friend, and she has made a deal. She needs the boy to fall in love with her, but we need the mood to be set. Do you think you and your friends can help?”

The songbird chirped, making a motion similar to a nod. The bird flew off, the other songbirds flying off with it.

—-

The songbirds began to sing, filling the air with their sweet chirping. 

“Have I mentioned that Songbirds are my favorite animal?” Rian said, looking up at the trees. “When I was younger, my mother would always tell me stories about their songs.”

Deet smiled. “I don’t think you have.” Deet mouthed. She found out that if she mouthed her words slow enough, Rian could understand what she was saying.

“Well, what about you? Do you have a favorite animal?” Rian asked Deet.

Deet shrugged. She did have one, but nurlocs didn’t live above ground, so Rian wouldn’t know what she was talking about. Plus she’s making sure that she doesn’t spill anything about her being Grottan.

“Now come on. I’m sure you have something!”

Deet thought about this. “Fish.” She answered after a few moments.

“Fish? Fish are kinda cool. Lucky for you, the lake at Stone-in-the-Wood has plenty of fish.”

—-

Deet waded out into the water, jumping at the water’s cold temperature.

“Cold?” Rian asked, sitting from the edge of the lake. Deet held out her hand, beckoning for Rian to come join her.

“Come see for yourself.”

Rian chuckled. “Alright, I’m coming.” He took off his boots and stepped carefully in the water, shivering. 

“You weren’t kidding!” Rian said as he grabbed Deet’s hand, allowing her to lead him deeper into the lake. She stopped once the water reached her waist, and by then, the water had warmed up slightly. 

—-

Dari watched from her hiding spot in the thick woods, tightly gripping the leather cord of her pendent. “Things are going too well. They’re talking to each other- surprised that Deet managed to find a way to communicate- they seem to get along too well. What should I do?”

Baivali watched the interaction from her cavern, growling quietly. “Do something! Anything! Just make sure you stay hidden.”

Dari chuckled. “Don’t worry. I have the perfect idea.”

—-

Deet and Rian continued to splash each other with the lake’s water, causing Deet to wade deeper into the water to get out of Rian’s range. She was in chest-deep waters, not paying any mind to the chill of the water.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rian asked, wading in after her. He grabbed Deet by the wrist, and pulled her towards him into her small frame crashed into him. The two were laughing, soaked, and out of breath from their water fight. Deet laid her head on Rian’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Rian, reaching up and tucking a wet strand of hair behind his ear. She let her hand rest on his cheek, her thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. Rian stared back at her, his soft blue eyes boring into her warm brown ones. 

Deet was the one who took charge. She lifted her head from his shoulder, resting her other hand on his other cheek. His hands settled on her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes and started to close the gap between her and Rian. Just before she could kiss him, she slipped on the wet rock and fell into the lake.

Deet surfaced, coughing and spluttering, trying to draw breath.

“It’s ok. I got you.” Rian said in a comforting tone as he pulled Deet up on her feet. She leaned into his chest, still coughing, trying to steady her breath.

—-

Dari watched from the banks, drawing her hand from the water. She patted it dry on her dress, chuckling to herself. “It is done, mistress.”

“Good job, Dari.” Baivali growled, staring at the projection before her. “That was too close. That little tramp! She’s better than I thought. At this rate, he’ll kiss her before sundown. It’s time I take matters into my own hands.” Baivali ran her fingers over her own pendant, which glowed under her own touch. “I’ll make him writhe, alright, Like a worm on a hook.”


	9. Chapter 9

Deet watched Rian from her window. He was on the balcony below her, playing with his fizzgig. She giggled at the sight. She wouldn’t have thought a man as tough as Rian would’ve had a soft spot for animals. But her heart warmed at the sight.

“I take it you had a good day today?” Brea asked. 

Deet nodded, still looking down at Rian. He turned around and noticed her looking. She flushed, embarrassed that she had gotten caught. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back, and left the window, leaving Rian by himself on the balcony.

Deet yawned, climbing into her bed, asleep before her head it the pillow. 

“It’s been two days.” Ana said worriedly. “And they still haven’t kissed. What if she doesn’t get to kiss him?” 

“Hush, Ana.” Brea said calmly. “She will succeed.” Brea gently tucked Deet’s blankets around her shoulders. “I know she will.”

—-

Rian leaned over the balcony railing, staring into the horizon. He looked up to where Deet’s room was. The lights were off, and Rian came to the conclusion that Deet had fallen asleep. It was pretty late, so Rian decided to turn in as well. He took one last look at the sea and turned to leave, but a voice from the shore stopped him. Someone was down at the beach, and they were singing. Rian’s ears perked. He recognized that voice! He ran back over to the balcony, trying to see through the fog.

There was a young woman walking on the shore. The fog hid her face, and the moon was hidden behind the clouds, so Rian had to squint to make out her features. The pendant around her neck was glowing a gentle gold, and as Rian looked at her, he felt himself fall under some kind of spell. He couldn’t exactly place it, but there was something about this girl. She had something the other girl didn’t.

What was the other girl’s name again?

—-

Brea burst into the room, throwing Deet and Ana from their sleep. “Wake up! Deet, wake up! I just heard the news! Congratulations!”

Ana sat up, looking at Brea tiredly. “What’s all the ruckus?” She asked tiredly, laying her head back down, trying to fall back asleep.

“Well, since you two obviously don’t know, the whole town's talking about Rian getting married this afternoon!” Brea squealed and wrapped the tired and confused Deet into a tight hug. “Congratulations! I knew you could do it!”

Deet lit up and quickly crawled out of bed, only pausing in front of the mirror to fix her hair. She ran out of her room and ran downstairs, but she paused when she saw Rian standing with another Gelfling. She hid behind the stair’s railing, sitting on her knees beside Ana, who had followed her.

The gelfling that stood beside Rian was a Stonewood, and a beautiful one too. Her copper skin was flawless, not a scratch or mark on her face. Her eyes her a sea-green, and were filled with curiosity. Her hair was a midnight-black, long and shiny, not a tangle or knot could be seen.

“Well, it appears I was mistaken.” Tavra said, smiling at the mysterious girl. “Your mystery girl does indeed exist.”

“We wish to be married as soon as possible.” Rian’s voice was monotone, as if someone else was speaking through him.

Ana gasped quietly at the statement. “Oh no.” She muttered under her breath, her voice unsteady.

“Oh, very well. But you do realize, t-these things take time, you know. Plus there’s the other-”

“This afternoon, Tavra.” Rian said sternly. “The wedding ship departs at sunset.”

“As you wish.”

Deet stood up. Unable to look anymore, she ran away, tears running down her face. Ana stood up as well and followed after her. 

The mysterious girl looked behind her and watched Deet run off. She chuckled, and gently rubbed her pendant in between her fingers, chuckling to herself.

“Come Rian.” She grabbed his arm and began to lead him away. “Let’s go get ready, ok?”

“Of course, Bethri. Let’s go, my love.”

—-

The ship left the pier, leaving Deet and Ana behind on the docks. Although Tavra tried to convince them to come, Deet wouldn’t have been able to handle it. Ana stayed behind with her, stroking her hair gently to try and calm her down. As the ship continued to sail away, Deet fell to her knees and began to sob bitterly.

Brea decided to spend a few extra minutes getting ready. She knew that if she did, she would’ve missed the ships departure, but she decided to fly there. It was a nice day, and it had been a while since she had last taken flight. She flew beside the ship, humming quietly to herself.

Another voice pierced the air, one that Brea didn’t recognize. She quickly found the source of the voice, peeking in through one of the ship’s windows. Brea didn’t recognize the gelfling, but she didn’t like the look of her. Something seemed off about her.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design.”

The gelfling chuckled as she took a hairpin from her hair. She threw the pin towards the mirror attached to the vanity, the pin’s sharp end getting stuck in the mirror’s wooden frame. She climbed on top of the vanity, still singing to herself.

“Soon I'll have that little Grottan and Thra will be mine!” 

Bethri reached out and grabbed the mirror, chuckling to herself. Brea gasped when she noticed the mirror’s reflection. Instead of the beautiful maiden, the reflection showed Bethri’s true form. The witch. 

“The witch! She’s...oh, I gotta tell someone!” Brea quickly flew back to shore, finding Deet, Bobb’N and Ana on the docks. “Deet! Deet. I was flying - I missed the ship so I decided to fly to it - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen voice! Do you hear what I'm telling you? THE STONEWOOD IS MARRYING THE WITCH IN DISGUISE!”

Ana looked at Brea, eyes wide. “Are you sure about this?”

“Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it’s important!”

“What are we gonna do? The suns are about to set! The third day is almost over!” Bobb’N asked. 

Deet glanced out on the horizon. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the water. She struggled to keep afloat, so Ana pushed a barrel into the water. 

“Hold on Deet!” Ana turned to Bobb’N. “Can you swim?” Bobb’N nodded, so Ana pointed to Deet, who was still in the water. “Make sure Deet gets to that boat. Go as fast as your little legs can carry you.”

Bobb’N nodded, jumping into the water. He grabbed a rope attached to the barrel, and he began to pull Deet through the water.

“I got to tell Maudra Argot! Brea, find a way to stall the wedding!” Ana turned and ran in the direction of the caves.

“Distract, distract. Come on, think Brea!” Brea paced the deck, then she snapped her fingers. “I got it!”


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding had started by the time Brea had finished rallying up the sea creatures. 

Bobb’N and Deet were still a long way out. They were slowly making progress, but Bobb’N was beginning to tire. 

Bethri looked at the horizon. The suns were setting. Soon, Deet’s deadline would run out, and she would become her prisoner.

“Do you Rian, take Bethri, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?”

Rian nodded, his eyes half-lidded. “I do.” He replied, his voice monotone.

Bethri smiled, but then she frowned. There was an odd sound, like the squawking of birds. She turned around and there were indeed a bunch of birds flying towards her. 

She ducked before any of the birds could hit her, but they quickly turned around and flew back at her. This time she was unable to duck. The birds crashed into her, knocking her backwards. More animals began to climb aboard the ship, causing the guests to run and scream. Bethri tried to shield herself from the animals attacks, but she was unable to. She was splashed with sea water by pelicans, attacked by starfish, and thrown into her own cake by seals. 

Deet had reached the ship, and had climbed aboard, looking at the chaos in front of her. The guests running and screaming, animals of all kinds running around the ship, Brea locked in a struggle with Bethri. She had grabbed the pendant, and was desperately trying to pull it off of her. After a few moments of tanking, the cord snapped, sending the necklace flying. The pendent shattered into pieces at Deet’s feet. 

Suddenly, Deet felt the familiar burn in her throat as her voice returned to her. Rian’s trance was broken, and he stared at Deet with a smile on his face.

“Deet?” 

“Rian!” She smiled. She had her voice back! She could finally talk again!

“It’s you! You’re the one!” Rian said, running over to Deet.

“Rian, get away from her!” Bethri yelled.

“I tried to tell you.” Deet whispered. She started to close the gap between them, but a sudden sharp pain shot through her body. The suns had set. 

Deet was out of time.

“You’re too late!” Baivali yelled, cackling loudly.

Deet’s breathing became shaky. She stared at her skin, which had taken on it’s normal green color. Her hair had fallen from it’s braid, falling down her shoulders in tangled waves.

Baivali grabbed Deet, and pulled her over to the ship’s railing. “So long, lover boy!” The two jumped overboard, crashing into the sea below.

—-  
The two were now back in the caves of Grot. Deet was soaked and shivering, the water dripping down her hair echoing when it hit the cave floor.

Baivali pulled her by the wrist. “Poor little childling. It’s not you I’m after. I’ve got my eyes on bigger-”

“Let her go!” Argot stepped in front of Baivali, her trident pointed at the witch. 

“Why, Maudra Argot! How are you?” 

“I said, let her go.” Argot repeated sternly. 

“Not a chance, Argot! She’s mine now.” Baivali pulled Deet towards her, pulling out the contract. “We made a deal.”

“Mother, I’m sorry!” Deet said shakily. “I-I didn’t know-”

Deet was interrupted by Argot sending a fierce blast from her trident at the contract. But the contract remained intact. 

Baivali chuckled. “See? The contract’s unbreakable, even for you. But I’ve always been a girl who adores a good bargain. The adopted daughter of the Grottan Maudra is a precious catch, but I might be willing to exchange her for something bigger. Do we have a deal?”

Argot looked from Baivali to Deet. Deet shook her head. “No, mother! I’m not worth it, I promise!”

“Hush, Deethra. When your fathers died, I vowed that I would keep you safe. And if this is what I have to do to keep that vow, then so be it.”

Argot held up her trident, sending a blast towards the contract. Deet’s name was replaced to Argot’s, and Argot fell to the ground, unconscious.

“No!” Deet ran over to Argot, kneeling beside her. “No, no, no. Mother, wake up! Wake up, please!”

“At last.” Baivali bent over and picked up Argots dropped trident. “It’s mine. At last!”

“You monster!” Deet stood up, tears running down her face.

“You just now figured that out?” Baivali glared at Deet angrily. “I was going to keep you around, but someone who disrespects their maudra needs to be punished.”


	11. Chapter 11

Deet ran, knocking Baivali out of the way. She ran towards the cave entrance, desperately trying to block out Baivali’s taunting and laughter. When Deet reached the surface, the day had given way to night, and dark storm clouds covered the night. Deet ran towards the shore, where many discarded ships laid on the banks of the sea. Deet decided to hide in one, since there was no way she could outrun her. She may have been old, but she was fast.

Unfortunately, Baivali spotted her. “Silly little childling.” The witch muttered as she walked over to the water. Placing the end of the trident into the water, Baivali called upon a storm. Within a few seconds, a powerful storm formed over the ocean. The waves crashed on the sandy shores, flooding the overturned ships on the shore. The current caused the ships to dislodge, and the waves dragged them into the churning waters.

Deet held onto the railing, trying to ignore the rain pelting her face and dripping into her eyes. The waves crashed into the ship. The sudden force caused Deet to lose her grip, and she fell over the railing into the churning water below.

Deet surfaced, but the churning waves made it too hard to stay above the surface. She desperately tried to find something to grab on to, and she managed to find a way over to small rock patch. She climbed up onto the rocks, soaked and scared. Her tears mixed in with the drying salt water on her face, leaving her skin feeling dry. She hid her face in her knees, trying to block out the heavy rain.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Deet gasped, looking up to find Baivali on the rocks with her, the trident in her hands pointed at her chest. 

Deet pressed herself against the rocks, trying to calm her rapid breathing. “You’ve got what you wanted! Now leave me alone!”

Baivali pressed the trident against Deet’s chest, the spikes piercing Deet’s chest. Deet hissed, and she grabbed the trident, trying to pull the spikes free.

“When we insult our Maudra, we must be punished.” 

Baivali yanked the trident free, causing blood to pour from the wounds in Deet’s chest. Deet screamed, pressing her hands against the wounds in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

Baivali raised the trident over her head. Deet curled up into a ball, bracing for the pain of the trident’s piercing spikes.

What she wasn’t braced for was the sudden crash of a ship into the rocks. The sudden impact shook the rock patch, throwing Baivali off balance. She tried to regain her balance, but the rocks were too slippery. 

Baivali fell in, and never resurfaced.

—-

When Deet woke up, the storm was gone. The night had faded into day, and she was laying on the sands of Grot’s shoreline.

“She’s coming to!” Ana said, gently brushing Deet’s hair from her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” She muttered groggily. “What happened?”

“Baivali drowned. Rian was on one of the wrecked ships that got caught in the current. When he saw you and Baivali on the rocks, he managed to steer the ship into the patch. The impact made her fall off the patch into the water. She never resurfaced.”

Deet carefully sat up, wincing at the pain in her chest. “What about Maudra Argot? What about Rian?”

“Rian is alright. He’s in Ha’rar. And Maudra Argot, she’s beside you.”

Deet turned to see Maudra Argot kneeling beside her. Her trident lay beside her, seemingly forgotten in the sand.

“Mother, I-”

“Deethra. Ana and Bobb’N have told me about what had occurred over the past three days. And during the battle between you and Baivali, I could see how much you meant to the Stonewood boy. I know you didn’t want things to turn out this way, but the danger’s past. And you have a life to live. Go. Find him. Tell him how much you love him.”

Deet beamed, and gave Maudra Argot a tight hug. “Thank you mother! Thank you!”

—-

Deet ran through the streets of Ha’rar, ignoring all the gasps and mutters as she passed by. She paused to catch her breath, and that’s when her eyes fell on Rian.

“Oh, Rian!” Deet threw herself in his arms, giving him a tight hug. “Are you alright? Did she hurt you?”

Rian hugged her back twice as tight, burying his face in her hair. “I’m alright. How about you?”

“I-I’m fine. Oh, Rian. I’m so sorry about everything. I got you wrapped up in her dangerous game, I lied to you about everything, I-”

Deet was cut off by Rian’s lips pressing against hers. She gave a small jolt. She wasn’t expecting the contact, but she eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rian’s neck to pull him closer. 

The two pulled away after a minute, panting slightly. Deet smiled, laying her head on Rian’s shoulder. 

“Does this mean you accept my apology?”

Rian shrugged. “Only if you accept my proposal.”

—-

“Words can’t say how proud I am of you, Deethra.” Maudra Argot said, wrapping Deet in a tight hug. “Your fathers would be pround, too.”

Deet smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Thank you, mother.”

“Now go, Deethra. He’s waiting for you. Your life is waiting for you.”

Deet smiled, and walked out of the cave, where Rian was waiting. He chuckled, and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I was afraid you had gotten lost. At this rate, we’re going to be late to our own wedding.”

Deet smiled, resting her head on Rian’s shoulder. “We have all the time in the world. But I guess you’re right. Come. Our life waits for us.”


End file.
